


After Westworld

by ShinyHalo115



Series: Alternative Westworld [1]
Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Alpha Woman, Female Gaze, Human/Android Sex, Multi, Reverse Harem, Smut, Teddy needs an update, This is not how you hook up with someone in real life., Woman tells men what she wants, You can almost hear the porn music, plot twist at the end, sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHalo115/pseuds/ShinyHalo115
Summary: "Tell me," she said while moving closer, "I've heard that Westworld is the place where you can fulfill one's fantasy.  Does that mean ANY fantasy?""What do you mean?" Teddy asked."Like the sexual kind, or does that only apply to men?"Note: Sex with an android can count as dubious consent.  I didn't know if I should use the term "dominant" or "alpha," but I decided to use "alpha," because "dominant" would imply BDSM, which isn't my cup of tea.





	After Westworld

     _In the South China Sea there was an island with different theme parks, which are inhabited by androids called hosts.  In one of the parks the theme was the Old American West._

 

"I've been looking for you," the deputy said to the man at the bar.  The piano was playing a happy tune in the background.

    The man turned around, "Who are you, and why have you been looking for me?"  

    "You've done some awful stuff, you're going to be locked up for a long time."  The deputy cuffed him and started to lead him to the exit.

    "Wait!"  he protested, "You have me confused with someone else."

    "Hold it," said a woman who was sitting a few tables down, who stood up and blocked the exit.  She was wearing black pants and a blue corset that laced up in the front.  "You two are just what I'm looking for."

    "And just what are you looking for?" the deputy asked.

    "For two very handsome men, Deputy.....?"

    "Joseph."

    "Deputy Joseph, you must be new in town."  He was definitely a new host, she had been in Westworld for two days and this is the first time she's seen him.  Maybe he was decommissioned for awhile to do upgrades.  The other one, Teddy, was one she'd been watching ever since she arrived.  The day before him and a pretty blonde host had made small talk with her, but the blonde was going to be going home alone tonight.

    She wondered why Deputy Joseph was arresting Teddy, since Teddy was the lovable, good guy character.  Most of the women who came to Westworld were attracted to the "bad boys," but she wanted two good guys who, in her fantasy, were going to feel guilty about kissing their fictional mothers after spending time with her.

    "Tell me," she said while moving closer, "I've heard that Westworld is the place where you can fulfill one's fantasy.  Does that mean ANY fantasy?"

    "What do you mean?" Teddy asked.

    "Like the sexual kind, or does that only apply to men?"

    "Most especially the sexual kind," Joseph said with a smile, "especially for one as beautiful as you."

    "Perfect, because I'm in the mood to have fun with both of you."   _This is so cool!_ In the real world she's barely able to have sex at all because she couldn't find someone to be with, and it was easier to be bolder here because it wasn't real.  The best thing of all was that she didn't have to beat around the bush about her desire for sex to not have the guy think of her as a perverted slut.

    "Lets go to my hotel room so I can show you exactly what I mean."  She walked across the street with one guy on each arm, lead them to her room and closed the door behind her.  She leaned back against the door and smiled.  She thought about this fantasy many times.

    "Alright then, both of you stand right there and don't move yet."  She unbuttoned Teddy's shirt and then removed it, then did the same with Joseph's.  "Both of you come closer to me."  She put an arm around the waists of both guys, then slid her hands further down to grab their buttcheeks, and kissed Joseph, then Teddy.

    She moved away from them and walked backwards toward the bed, and removed her shoes and pants, then laid down on the large bed.

    "Teddy, untie my corset, Joseph, lick my genitals."   _Good God that feels amazing!_ She looked at Teddy's sexy eyes while he was taking off her corset, and not only did Joseph avidly go down on her, he surprised her by kissing her inner thighs.  

    She lifted her torso up so she could take off the corset.  "Alright men, I have two breasts, one for each of you to suck on."   _Oh yes that feels good!_

Now Teddy, you kiss the lips between my legs, and Joseph kiss the ones on my face."  They kissed her in both places and she kept Joseph's hand on her breast.   _So good!_

"Now both of you remove your pants and lie down on each side of me.  I'm going to fuck you one at a time.

    She opened her legs, "Get in Joseph.   _Oh yes!  Oh you're good!_ Now bring your face closer to me for a bit,  I want to feel your weight on top of me."  He worked her like that for a bit then he alternated between the 90 degree and 45 degree angles until he came.  Holy shit she was close to coming herself!

    "Now Teddy get in!"  He worked her until she came, hard.  But he kept going.  "Alright Teddy, you can stop now."  Teddy pulled out and she laid there on the bed with two men beside her.

    "That. Was. Amazing,"  she said.  If only she could get a guy like one of these two in the real world.  She was going to make the most of her time here.  The plan was to be snuggled by both of them, then proceed with round two.

 

    "My God, I never thought I would meet someone like her," Joseph thought while he snuggled closer to her.  A minute ago Teddy got up, put his clothes on, and just walked out the door and closed it behind him.  All the hosts were probably programmed to go to their starting places before morning.

    When he came to Westworld dressed up as a deputy, he wasn't sure what to do and arrested a random host.  He never imagined he would meet someone like her.  She was so perfect and sexy.  When he was dating someone for the first time he was always unsure of how fast or slow he was suppose to go, so it was refreshing to hear a woman make it clear what she wanted to do.

    He was going to have to tell her he wasn't a host in the morning, then hopefully have some one on one time with her so he can eventually ask her to stay with him for much longer than their stay at Westworld.

    

    

    

    

    

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to change my username on Tumblr to shinyhalo (without the 115) and discovered that not only was it already taken, it was taken by someone who also writes smut. Just so I'm clear, we're not the same person. My Tumblr now is shinyasahalo.


End file.
